Wings of love
by PhantomhiveJess
Summary: Ritsuka is 14 years old, Soubi is 19 years old. And they're both hopelessly in love with each other. But what happens when Soubi hurts Ritsuka's mother? Not to mention Seimei's back on the scene and has a plan to either make Ritsuka his or break him once and for all, can Ritsuka handle it all? And will Soubi be there for him when it matters?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Safe. That was the first word that crossed his mind when Ritsuka was in Soubi's arms. Safe and warm.

Ritsuka melted into the embrace, never wanting it to end. The love Ristuka felt for Soubi, it went beyond merely fighter and sacrifice, he couldn't even begin to describe it, just one look into the taller man's sky blue eyes and Ritsuka knew, he knew that he loved Agatsuma Soubi, and he would be with him forever.

Soubi felt Ritsuka's soft cheek against his chest and he smiled slightly, looking down at his raven haired lover, he had never known anything more beautiful. Ristuka was his everything. Soubi's hand found its way to Ritsuka's head, running his fingers through his hair. Ritsuka shivered under his touch and looked up to Soubi with his big amethyst eyes.  
Soubi couldn't help himself, not when Ritsuka looked at him like that, moving his hand from Ritsuka's head, Soubi cupped his chin and tilted his head slightly. Ritsuka blushed and closed his eyes as he felt soft lips press against his own. Soubi licked Ritsuka's bottom lip, begging for entrance and almost whimpered when he felt Ritsuka smile into the kiss, denying him. Soubi's hand tugged lightly on Ritsuka's ear, enough to make him gasp. And that was all the seme needed to gain entrance into his younger lovers mouth.  
Soubi smirked as he drew a low moan from Ritsuka. He climbed on top of Ritsuka, making the kiss more passionate, Ristuka ran his hands all over Soubi's back, as if he needed to touch him. Both of them were panting hard when they finally pulled away and Ritsuka was the first to get back into it, pulling at Soubi's collar, pleading for him to kiss him again. And who was Soubi to deny Ritsuka of what he wanted? Soubi gladly leaned down again, crashing his lips into Ritsuka's and smirked again as another moan was drawn out from the boy underneath.

"Sou-chan! You pervert! Get off of Ritsuka!" Kio shouted loudly as he came through Soubi's apartment door, uninvited. Again. Soubi sighed as he turned to Kio with an unpleasant look on his face.

"And why exactly are you in my apartment when I'm trying to seduce my boyfriend?" He asked plainly.  
"BAKA SOUBI!" Ritsuka pushed Soubi off of him and tried to cover his blushing face. Soubi smiled lightly _so cute…  
_ "Pervert" Kio muttered. "Anyway, I came to celebrate, we got an A on that art project, even if it was just you painting those butterflies again!"  
"celebrate on your own" Soubi said blankly, he grabbed Ritsuka's hand and started dragging him away.  
Kio waved him arms up and down and put on a sad expression.  
"Wait! Wait! Wait! SOU-CHAN! That's your room! Why're you taking him there! What happened to us?!"  
"shut up, Kio" Soubi muttered and Ritsuka couldn't help but laugh a little at Kio's actions. Ritsuka held up his hand to stop Soubi.  
"sorry, but I really have to get home, my mom and all…" he trailed off. Soubi smiled gently, understanding the situation. He didn't like Ritsuka going home, he knew Ritsuka's mom abused him but he couldn't help it, Ritsuka still loved her.  
"yeah sure, I'll walk you home" Ritsuka blushed at the attention, making Soubi smile again.  
"thanks for being such an awesome friend, yeah sure no problem! Oh no no no, don't mention the food and stuff! Sure you just leave me after I turn up! Its TOTALLY cool" Kio moaned to himself.  
"see you later, Kio" Ritsuka laughed and waved as he and Soubi headed out the door into the dusk swept streets. The pair walked in silence for most of the journey, their arms brushing against each other's with every few steps they took.  
"hey Soubi" Ritsuka whispered, stopping at the turning corner to his house.  
"yeah?" Soubi asked, glancing down.  
"do you…um, do you think with a name like Loveless I can ever truly be…loved?" Ritsuka hesitated at the last word and tore his sight away from Soubi, forcing him self to look at the ground. He already wished he could take what he had said back, he closed his eyes tightly and began walking quickly.  
"never mind, just leave-" Ritsuka stopped, and looked down at his wrist where Soubi's hand was. His eyes looked painful, and in there was a feeling Ritsuka knew all too well. _Unloved…  
"_Ritsuka, how can you think I don't love you?!" Soubi took a few steps closer to Ritsuka and wrapped his arms around him, clinging to him, because how could Ritsuka not know? How could he not know that he was Soubi's entire world?  
"Soubi….." Ritsuka stood there for a moment stunned, then placed his arms around Soubi's waist, returning the embrace with all he could.  
"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, it's just, I'm not even sure what love means anymore, I've…forgotten" Ritsuka held onto Soubi tightly, on the verge of breaking, without love, without anyone to remember him, Ritsuka thought he wouldn't exist. And that thought terrified him. Soubi tilted Ritsuka's chin and leaned down to whisper in his ear.  
"Then let me remind you" That voice sent shivers down Ritsuka's back and he couldn't contain the blush spreading across his face. Soubi smiled and pressed his lips against Ritsuka's soft mouth. Ritsuka felt almost week with the passion and as if anticipating this Soubi pressed his hand against Ritsuka's back, supporting him whilst deepening the kiss. Soubi couldn't begin to explain what he felt like when he kissed his younger lover. Everything just felt right. He needed Ritsuka. When he pulled back Ritsuka's eyes were shiny and Soubi could see small tears forming in the corner of his eyes.  
_Don't, please don't cry Ritsuka…It hurts me so much to see that look on your face.  
_Soubi's thumbs wiped away the small tears and before he could say anything Ritsuka wrapped his arms around him again, burying his head into Soubi's chest. "Soubi…..I-I love you" Soubi's breathe caught in his throat, this was the first time Ritsuka had said those words. Those words that made Soubi's heart skip a beat.  
_I love you.  
_His eyes closed and a warmth he didn't even know spread through his entire body. He couldn't help but smile when it dawned on him. He couldn't control himself around Ritsuka and he knew, that he would do anything for this boy because…  
"I love you too" Soubi whispered. Those simple words had more meaning for those two than anyone could have even imagined. So they stayed there, until it was dark, huddled together in the cold, embracing each other, because that's all they could do at that moment in time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The two broke the embrace when they felt small rain drops fall on their heads and Ritsuka blushed deeply, burrowing his head in frustration at letting Soubi make him forget everything around him for so long.  
"Crap…..my mom's gonna be really mad" Ritsuka bit his lower lip and instinctively placed his hand over his bandaged wrist, remembering the last time she got angry. Soubi looked down worried and cursed himself for getting so carried away.  
"Don't worry, we'll go in through your window and just pretend you got in ages ago" Soubi glared up at the house, hating that Ritsuka had to go back there every day. Ritsuka nodded reluctantly and made his way to the spot under his window. Soubi bent down and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss before hoisting Ritsuka up onto his balcony. Soubi made sure Ritsuka didn't notice as he quickly slipped a piece of paper into his jacket pocket, smiling to himself.

Ritsuka grabbed onto the edge and pulled himself up, turning to wave a silent goodbye to his older lover. As he watched Soubi smile warmly up to him and turn to leave in the direction they came from he realised he was smiling himself and traced his mouth slowly with his fingertips. Soubi was the only one who could make him feel this happy. Ritsuka sighed happily and opened his window, climbing in silently, afraid to make a sound. He walked into the dark room closing the window and sat down on his bed.  
"WHO ARE YOU?! MY RITSUKA WOULD NEVER COME HOME LATE" His head snapped upwards and he recoiled in fear seeing his mothers shadow creep out from a dark corner, her face twisted with anger and hatred.  
"WELL, WHO ARE YOU?! MY RITSUKA WOULD NEVER SNEAK IN THROUGH A WINDOW. MY RITSUKA'S A GOOD BOY" She stood there, towering over his small body, a glinting object in her hand. Ritsuka couldn't move, his body paralysed in fear. He could feel his heart thumping angrily against his chest threatening to explode in terror at the mere sight of his abusive mother.  
"Please mom, p-put the knife d-down, it's me, it's your Ritsuka" He stuttered, trying to get the words out, trying to calm her in any way possible. Ritsuka's eyes pleaded, reflecting the fear he felt in them, his mother strode over to him and pressed her face up closely to his. Ritsuka couldn't help but gasp in fear and quickly shut his eyes, bracing himself for the worse. After a few moments he dared to open his eyes and sighed in relief at the happy expression on his mother's face.  
"My…..Ritsuka? You've come back to me!" The knife dropped with a clatter and she rushed to embrace her son. Ritsuka tried to hug her, his shaky hands coming up to rest on her back and he silently thanked whatever guardian angel there was looking out for him tonight. Usually his mother would have hit him, hard enough to leave bruises for a few weeks and more times than he liked she would cut him, Soubi hated her and what she did to him and Ritsuka would have to beg, almost on the verge of tears, trying to convince Soubi not to hurt her. So tonight Ritsuka was lucky, really really lucky.  
At least that's what he thought.  
His head suddenly snapped backwards and his mother was glaring into his eyes, her face contorted with hatred once more. She continued to grab fistfuls of his hair and jerked his head backwards.  
"LIAR. YOU'RE NOT MY RITSUKA. MY RITSUKA WOULDN'T HAVE LOVE NOTES IN HIS POCKET. WHO ARE YOU?!" Ritsuka gasped in pain and winced as he felt her hot spit spray onto his face in anger. He barely managed to look sideways at the crumpled piece of paper on the floor and in delicate handwriting the words _"kiss me, Ritsuka"_.  
He cursed inwardly at Soubi and let out a cry of pain as his mother began to smash him in the face, her fists crashing against his cheek over and over again. She let go of his hair and let him drop to the floor and starting kicking his stomach, oblivious to the screams of pain she was drawing out of her own son. After a while the pain was only a dull throb and Ritsuka gave up on screaming, writhing in silence as his mother continued the assault, tears falling freely from his face he couldn't, or rather wouldn't open his eyes, he hated to see the look in her eyes, the look that reaffirmed his fears that the old him had disappeared, and that in the future he could just as easily disappear.

Ritsuka woke around dawn, he didn't know what happened, if he fell asleep after his mother finally left him or if he had passed out during the assault he just didn't know. But he did know that his side killed him and moving his jaw was out of the question. Ritsuka managed to drag himself over to the bathroom and lightly applied some lotion to the worst of the areas, there was no way he could go to school, so instead he pulled himself up onto his bed and stayed there wrapping his hands around his knees, pulling them up close to his face.  
_Why? Why can't I be the old Ritsuka, why can't she love me?! Please…  
_He let out shaky breaths and breathed in quickly, trying to calm himself as he felt the familiar sting of tears in his eyes. His attention was drawn to the crumpled note still lying there on the floor and even though it was to blame for what happened Ritsuka couldn't help but smile lightly at it. _That damn Soubi… _

Soubi sighed and threw the cigarette stub onto the ground, crushing the last ember with his foot. Ritsuka still hadn't come out from school, he leaned against the gate waiting for him. Soubi waved gently as he spotted the familiar pink haired girl running towards him with her usual over powering energy.  
"Soubi-san! Hey!" She grinned widely at him."How comes you're here?"  
Soubi smiled "To pick up Ritsuka of course, Yuiko"  
Yuiko looked up at him slightly confused. "But Ritsuka didn't come to school today?"  
"He didn't?"  
Yuiko shook her head lightly to confirm it. Soubi immediately turned around and headed in the direction of Ritsuka's house.  
"Sorry! Don't worry about Ritsuka, I'll look after him!" Soubi called out to the girl, smiling to reassure her as he started jogging down the street, leaving her with a worried look on her face. Soubi reached the house after a few minutes of running and didn't stop to catch his breath as he swung himself up onto the balcony with ease and opened the never locked window. Ducking down to enter the room Soubi froze at the sight before him.  
Ritsuka, lying on his bed curled up into a ball, silently crying with a large, nasty looking bruise on his left cheek. Soubi quietly made his way over to the bed, sitting on the edge, his fists slowly closing up in anger.  
Ritsuka felt his bed sink slightly and yelped, quickly raising his covers over his head hoping it would provide some protection against another beating. Soubi's eyes closed in pain at the action and he gently pulled the covers down.  
"Shh, don't worry Ritsuka, it's me, it's Soubi" His hand brushed against Ritsuka's injured cheek, hoping it didn't hurt him too much. Ritsuka slowly opened his eyes and saw Soubi looking down at him, soft blue eyes masking an anger slowly growing within him. Before Soubi could even ask what had happened Ritsuka threw his arms around him, shaky breaths being muffled against Soubi's shirt. Soubi already knew what had happened, but he pushed aside his anger and wrapped his arms around his young sacrifice, pausing when he heard Ritsuka sharply breathe in.  
"Ritsuka…" Soubi's hand slowly found its way to the hem of Ritsuka's t-shirt. He clung tightly to Soubi's loose shirt, closing his eyes against Soubi's chest, knowing what his wandering hands would find under his T-shirt. Soubi gently lifted the t-shirt over Ritsuka's head, forcing Ritsuka to move away from him and he gritted his teeth when he saw the black and blue patches that rested over Ritsuka's pale skin.  
"Please Soubi…don't…" Ritsuka looked up to him with pleading eyes and clung to his shirt again. Soubi sighed and carefully embraced the boy.  
"Don't worry, I won't" It took all of Soubi's self control to not burst into Ritsuka's mothers room and beat her until she went through the same pain she made Ritsuka go through endlessly.  
"But please, just, live with me for a while? She's been really bad recently, I don't want you to get hurt anymore" Soubi gently stroked Ritsuka's hair and waited for a reply.  
"It's because it's the…" Ritsuka choked slightly on his words and pushed himself to say the rest of the line.  
"…the anniversary of Seimei's death tomorrow and I don't know…I really want to live with you"  
Soubi froze at the mention of his old masters name but quickly dismissed it and returned his attention to Ritsuka.  
"Please, Ritsuka? You'll be a lot safer, she won't even notice" Soubi smiled when he felt Ritsuka nod silently against his chest.  
"Good, now sit up. I need to cover those bruises with something"  
Just before he went to get the bandages Soubi bent down and kissed Ritsuka softly on the forehead.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, that will never happen again" He murmured and quickly rose, disappearing into the bathroom leaving Ritsuka with a deep blush across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Later that evening Ritsuka was outside of Soubi's apartment, a couple of bags on the floor next to him as Soubi turned the key, opening the door. He grabbed the bags and flung them on the couch and turned to Ritsuka, scooping him up bridal style. Ritsuka wriggled despite the pain from his side and sighed in defeat as Soubi merely smirked down at him.  
"You'll only hurt yourself if you continue to struggle" Soubi smiled again as Ritsuka closed his eyes and looked away proudly.  
"What am I going to do with you?" Soubi smiled lovingly at Ritsuka and even though his eyes were closed Ritsuka blushed knowing he was being looked at with those eyes he loved so much. Soubi walked into the apartment and opened his bedroom door gently placing Ritsuka on his bed.  
"S-Soubi!" Ritsuka gasped in shock as Soubi climbed over Ritsuka and started placing soft kisses over his collar bone, licking at the soft skin.  
Ritsuka tried pushing Soubi off of him. "S-Soubi! Not now! Stop!" Ritsuka pleaded through lust filled gasps, Soubi stopped and looked up at Ritsuka, pressing his body on top of Ritsuka's and heard him moan quietly.  
"Is that an order?" Ritsuka panted gently looking into Soubi's eyes and shook his head softly. Soubi smirked and pushed himself up pressing his lips against Ritsuka's and slid his tongue into Ritsuka's small mouth, exploring the wet cavern. Ritsuka moaned into the kiss and wrapped his legs around Soubi's waist causing Soubi to moan in turn. Ritsuka managed to smile throughout all of the sensations, he liked Soubi's moan.

"HOLY SHIT. HE'S RAPING RITSUKA. YAYOI, CLOSE YOUR EYES" Kio shouted loudly walking into Soubi's dark room, looking at the two on the bed. Soubi sighed loudly, all too annoyed.  
"Kio" Soubi said evenly "why must you always disrupt us when it gets to the good bit?" Once again Ritsuka pushed Soubi off of him, trying to cover his face in embarrassment. Then Ritsuka looked up surprised at the name mentioned.  
"Yayoi?!" Ritsuka yelped, looking at the dark haired boy in the doorway  
"What?! H-how do you know Kio?!"  
Yayoi shifted uncomfortably. "We didn't mean to walk in on you two….you know…but your door was open and we thought we'd check"He tried his best to smile.  
"That doesn't explain how you know Kio" Soubi stated. Kio wrapped his arms around Yayoi's waist and leaned his head on Yayoi's shoulders making him blush. "He's my sacrifice" Kio grinned kissing Yayoi on the cheek lightly.  
Both Ritsuka and Soubi froze at those words. Soubi rose from the bed confusion clearly on his face.  
"How do you know about sacrifices?" Soubi inquired, Kio sighed and unwrapped his arms from around Yayoi.  
"Well, I've never really told you but I've always had this thing, I can remember everything, from the moment I was born right until now. This guy called Ritsu contacted me a few months ago" Soubi's eyes narrowed when he heard Ritsu's name being mentioned but Kio carried on.  
"He basically told me everything about fighters and sacrifices, he told me about you and Ritsuka and where to find Yayoi" Yayoi shifted uncomfortably again.  
"I never expected you to be a sacrifice Ritsuka, I was really surprised when I found out"  
Ritsuka glanced up "Me too, Yayoi" He tried to smile. Kio ginned at the two.  
"Well, at first it was hard to believe, but after he mentioned you I knew it had to be true, you always left at night for random reasons, coming back injured sometimes and your first priority was always Ritsuka" Kio spoke confidently and put his hand out.  
"From unit to unit, we are Memoryless, those who are cursed to never forget" Despite every reaction Ritsuka could of guessed Soubi had, he was surprised, to say the least, when he noticed the slight smile playing on Soubi's lips as he reached out to grab Kio's hand in turn.  
"And we are Loveless, those who are cursed to never know love" Kio laughed as he dropped his hand.  
"Well you guys sure have a nice name" the four walked into the living room, Yayoi and Kio suddenly stopped, seeing Ritsuka in the full light.  
"Shit, what happened to your face?" Yayoi edged closer to Ritsuka tracing his bruise, Ritsuka winced at the slight pain.  
"I-it's nothing, don't worry about it" Yayoi started to protest but stopped when Kio placed a hand on his shoulder silently telling him to stop. Soubi cleared his throat, drawing everybody's attention.  
"So kio, all those times you 'forgot' about joint art projects?" Soubi glared playfully at Kio who raised his hands in defeat laughing slightly.  
"What's life if not to entertain yourself?" Soubi rolled his eyes at Kio's answer.  
"Anyway, Ritsuka's gonna be living here for a while-" Soubi started  
"EHH?! SERIOUSLY?!" Kio interrupted shouting and playfully tugged on one of Ritsuka's cat ears and winked.  
"Looks, like you won't be having these for too long then"  
"K-Kio!" Ritsuka blushed and protested all he could causing everyone in the room to laugh.

After a while Kio and Yayoi left, hand in hand. Kio and Soubi had spent the time talking about spell battles but seeing that Ritsuka obviously felt uncomfortable, Yayoi decided they'd talk about school. Ritsuka took lots of pictures and smiled happily when the two left, waving them off.  
Soubi sighed and turned to Ritsuka, "Well, I wasn't expecting that"  
Ritsuka nodded his head in agreement "Me either" He breathed out happily then fiddled with his ear.  
"Hey…Soubi, what Kio said, that wasn't true right? About the whole me loosing my ears…" He trailed off and blushed, embarrassed by the subject. Soubi smiled and bent down, biting Ritsuka's ear softly causing him to suddenly let out a pleasured gasp.  
"S-Soubi!" Ritsuka took a few steps back, not knowing how sensitive that area was. Soubi smirked and grabbed Ritsuka's hand.  
"Don't worry, not tonight, you need to rest" Soubi smiled when he saw Ritsuka's face drop.  
"Unless….?" Soubi trailed off, raising an eyebrow.  
"W-what?! Baka Soubi! Never!" Ritsuka pulled his hand back and stomped off to the couch, lying down, Soubi sighed.  
"What are you doing lying on my couch?" He knelt down beside Ritsuka.  
"I'm trying to sleep, what does it look like?"  
Soubi shook his head. "Nope, not on the couch, you're sleeping in my bed" Before Ritsuka could even try to protest Soubi scooped him up, ignoring his yelps and carried him back to his own bed, laying him down gently. Ritsuka slid to the side of the bed and pulled the covers over him, being too tired to protest, his breath caught in his throat and he felt a blush form over his face when he saw Soubi slowly unbuttoning his shirt.  
"B-baka Soubi! What are you doing?!" Ritsuka couldn't help but look as the shirt fell from Soubi's body, revealing pale skin covering a well toned slim body, feint scars caressing parts of his side.  
"You're beautiful…" Ritsuka immediately covered his mouth with his hands not even noticing what he had been saying. Soubi chuckled and slipped into the bed alongside Ritsuka, wrapping his arms around him. Ritsuka felt his blush deepen and pressed his head against Soubi's chest inhaling his scent.  
He smelt like tobacco and lavender and _like Soubi_. Ritsuka smiled into Soubi's chest, placing his arm on his waist. In that safe embrace Ritsuka's eyelids suddenly felt heavy and he wandered into the dream world, safe, alongside his Soubi.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Soubi awoke just as the sun was rising, he looked down and smiled lightly finding Ritsuka's sleeping face even more captivating and beautiful than when he was awake, if that was even possible. He pried Ritsuka's arms off from around his waist and slowly rose from the bed, captivated by the sight of Ritsuka once again. Soubi's hand found its way to Ritsuka's hair and he slowly brushed his bangs from his face, bending down to kiss his forehead lightly.  
He smiled as he saw Ritsuka fidget under his touch and left the bedroom quietly to make breakfast. Ritsuka's eyes fluttered open when he felt the warm rays of the sun hitting his head and the smell of waffles reaching his nose. He sat up slowly and stretched his arms just as Soubi walked in with a tray filled with food. "Morning…" He muttered sleepily and rubbed his eyes, Soubi chuckled lightly.  
"Not a morning person I take it?"  
Ritsuka yawned. "Anyone who says they're a morning person is lying" Soubi smiled again and placed the tray on Ritsuka's lap.  
"Here, I made breakfast for you, I already ate, but you'll have to hurry up if you don't want to be late for school"  
He groaned loudly "I like school but I'd wish they made it start a little later, anyway thanks for the food" He smiled and picked up a fork, starting to eat quickly. Soubi looked at his watch and sighed. "Do you want me to drive you to school?"  
Ritsuka quickly shook his head "No, it's okay, I don't want to be a burden, I'll just run"  
Soubi bent down next to Ritsuka's face "Haven't you learned anything? You'll never be a burden to me" He licked a stray drop of syrup from Ritsuka's lips and smiled. Ritsuka jumped at the sudden show of affection and blushed slightly, pushing the tray away.  
"I-I'm finished" He stuttered and quickly rose from the bed causing Soubi to grin. Ritsuka quickly stripped himself of his clothes and put on a simple dark blue t-shirt and black shorts, racing to get his school bags. Just as he was about to leave he felt big hands wrap around his waist.  
"Not so quickly" a deep voice whispered in his ear.  
"S-Soubi! I'll be late!" Ritsuka turned himself around so he was facing the older male.  
"Like I said, I'll drive you, relax" Soubi smirked and pressed his lips against Ritsuka's smaller ones. He gave up protesting, dropped his bags and wrapped his arms around Soubi's neck. Soubi broke the kiss, smiling when he saw Ritsuka's pink tinted cheeks.  
"You're usually not so eager" Soubi teased  
"Last kiss you'll get from me" Ritsuka huffed  
Soubi smiled again "Surely you don't mean that!" he said, disappointment laced into his words, Ritsuka huffed again and landed a sloppy kiss on Soubi's mouth causing him to smile. They broke apart and headed out the door, into Soubi's car. Ritsuka slid into the passenger seat , it was a silent journey, neither of them minded. Ritsuka liked to look out the window and think and Soubi was always happy if Ritsuka was happy. Once they arrived Ritsuka quickly got out of the car. "Thanks for the ride Soubi!" he started running towards his school and looked back to wave as Soubi's car started driving off in the direction of his art college.  
Ritsuka managed to get into class a few minutes before the bell went, Yuiko's face lit up when she saw him and she immediately ran over.  
"RITSUKA-KUUUUN! Where were you?! Yuiko was worried!" She pouted and her eyes widened when she saw his left cheek.  
"R-Ritsuka-kun, what happened?"  
Ritsuka sighed. "Nothing Yuiko, don't worry about it" Her cat ears fell to her head in disappointment.  
"Sorry Ritsuka-kun…Yuiko was only worried…" Ritsuka sighed again, it wasn't his intention to be mean .  
"Sorry Yuiko, that's not what I meant, I'd just rather not talk about it, and what have I told you about referring to yourself in the third person?" Yuiko beamed up at him.  
"Yui- um, I mean I'm sorry!" Ritsuka smiled slightly at her goofiness.  
"Looks like Soubi managed to let you keep your ears last night" Yuiko and Ritsuka both turned to see a long dark haired boy with glasses standing behind them. Yuiko's face instantly turned red.  
"EHHHHHH?! Yayoi! What are you talking about?!" Yuiko screamed, Ritsuka buried his head in embarrassment.  
"Didn't you hear? Ritsuka's staying at Soubi's place" Yayoi smirked, loving the reaction he was getting, Yuiko's face turned an even more violent shade of red red.  
"But Soubi-sans an adult!" She protested  
"Exactly" Yayoi winked to Yuiko.  
Ritsuka held his hands up in defence. "It's not like that! I just needed to get out of the house and Soubi offered me a place to stay!" Yuiko scooted over to Yayoi and deliberately whispered loud enough so Ritsuka could hear.  
"Ritsuka-kun just doesn't want to admit he's gonna do it with Soubi-san" Yayoi started laughing and Ritsuka's face immediately turned red.  
"Yuiko!"He pleaded. She started laughing along with Yayoi, so he sighed in defeat. The loud ringing of the bell interrupted their happiness.  
"Crap, I better get to my class, see you guys!" Yayoi sprinted out of the class room leaving Yuiko and Ritsuka waving him goodbye. The class went silent when they heard the teacher walk in, Ritsuka wasn't paying attention, he never did on days like this, on days when it rained. He watched as the water drops slid slowly down the window pane, the coldness of the outside making the windows mist over, he always loved that sort of weather and he would always daydream because of it.  
He snapped out of his daydream when he heard a book smack loudly on his desk.  
"Aoyagi-kun! Were you listening to what I just said? What's the answer?" Ritsuka chewed on his bottom lip not knowing what to do, the teacher huffed.  
"That's the third time this week I've caught you daydreaming and not paying attention. 15 minutes after school." The teacher whipped her hair over her shoulder and walked back up to the front of the class.  
"Psst! Ritsuka-kun!" He looked over to Yuiko who held up a piece of paper with the number thirty two on it.  
"T-thirty two!" Ritsuka hated it when he stuttered, it was something that always happened without fail when he was nervous or embarrassed. The teacher raised her head.  
"What?" She asked. Ritsuka gained confidence.  
"Thirty two. That's the answer, I just didn't have time to work it out on the spot, sorry"  
The teachers eyes narrowed, she gave Ritsuka a long stare before she let out a sigh.  
"Fine. No detention, but do try not to daydream" Ritsuka smiled and mouthed a _thank you_ to Yuiko. The rest of the day went by in a blur, as much as he liked school he didn't find it interesting, he only liked it because it gave him a chance to see his friends. So when the bell rung signalling the end of the school day Ritsuka let out a relieved sigh. He grabbed his bag, waiting for Yuiko so they could walk home together, just as he was about to leave a tall figure blocked his path.  
"Aoyagi-kun, Shinonome-sensei said she wanted to see you after class, go to her room now please"  
Ritsuka nodded. "Yes sir"  
Yuiko ran over to Ritsuka, smiling like she always did.  
"Ritsuka-kun! I'm ready, lets go!" He turned his head to her.  
"Sorry Yuiko, I need to see sensei, go ahead without me" Yuiko pouted.  
"Ehhh? I'll wait for you then!" Ritsuka shook his head in defeat.  
"Okay then, I'll try not to be too long" Yuiko grinned up at him. Ritsuka made his way to Shinonome's room, knocking on the door.  
"Aoyagi-kun? Come on in" Ritsuka turned the handle looking into the room, she was behind her desk, a massive pile of paperwork obscuring her vision. "Please! Sit down" She ushered him over into an empty seat opposite her own, Ritsuka fidgeted uncomfortably.  
"Um, Muji-sensei said you wanted to see me?" Shinonome pushed her glasses up and rested her hands delicately on the desk.  
"Yes…well you see the thing is, your grades are amazing to say the least, and well, there's an academy called Renatus that gives out scholarships, they wanted to offer one to you" Ritsuka bit his bottom lip, he didn't like going to new places and he wouldn't leave his friends behind, he just wouldn't.  
"But sensei I like it here!" Shinonome gave Ritsuka a gentle smile, placing her hand over his.  
"Aoyagi-kun, it would be a terrible loss for our school however, it's an amazing opportunity for you, here's some information, I'd like for you to talk with your parents about it and come back with an answer in the next few days" She handed him a booklet and waved her hand towards the door.  
"You're free to go now" Ritsuka headed towards the door, there was no way he was going. Yuiko emerged from around the corner.  
"Ritsuka-kun! Oh oh what did she say to you?! I've always liked Shinonome-sensei, oh yeah, Soubi-sans outside the gate!"  
Ritsuka sighed. "One thing at a time Yuiko, besides it was nothing important" He walked past her and headed towards the stairs, Ritsuka knew Soubi would be there. He always was. Ritsuka smiled to himself at the thought.  
"Ritsuka-kuuuun wait for me!" Yuiko raced towards him and linked arms with Ritsuka, nodding enthusiastically. Soubi waved when he saw the two coming out from the building, he narrowed his eyes seeing the slightly sad expression on Ritsuka's face.  
"Ritsuka, everything okay?"  
He turned his head up, as if Soubi was interrupting a deep thought.  
"What? Oh, no nothing" Ritsuka said, Soubi nodded in reply, not convinced but he wouldn't press the matter further.  
"Oh yeah Yuiko, sorry I can't walk home with you since I'm going to Soubi's" Yuiko smiled.  
"Don't worry about it, see you tomorrow!" She ran off down the road, waving to the two as she left. Ritsuka looked at Soubi's neck, hating that he'd almost forgotten, almost forgotten about his own brother's death.  
"Soubi..." Ritsuka muttered, not having enough strength to speak loudly, he looked up at Soubi, pain growing in his own eyes.  
"My mom, she can't be alone now. Not today." Soubi nodded his head in understanding.  
"Want me to walk with you?" He asked gently.  
"No, don't" Ritsuka said quickly. Before Soubi could say anything more Ritsuka ran off in the direction of his house, his fists clenched closely by his sides.  
Soubi just stood there, watching as Ritsuka ran off, unable to do anything. He closed his eyes in frustration, turning to head to his apartment.

**A/N:**

**Renatus = Reborn in Latin (in case anyone was wondering). Thanks for the reviews, guys! I genuinely didn't expect even one person to read this, haha.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Ritsuka took out his keys, pushing them in the lock and turning. He entered his house, wearily taking of his shoes and coat.  
"Mom? I'm home" Ritsuka called out into the hallway, he instantly heard a clattering from the kitchen and hurried footsteps. Misaki appeared from the kitchen. "Seimei?! You've come back!" She stopped in front of Ritsuka, a confused look plastered on her face.  
"Ritsuka? But Seimei was meant to come? I've cooked all of his favourite foods..."  
Ritsuka looked up to his mothers hopeful face, he couldn't bring himself to remind her, to tell her that Seimei was gone forever.  
"He..." Ritsuka just couldn't, he chocked on his words feeling tears threatening to break through.  
"He said he'd come later, don't worry" A smile instantly formed on her face.  
"Really? Seimei said that?! The food will go cold, let's eat while we can!" Ritsuka staggered back, he knew that eating with her was a bad idea, she might of done something to the food, she loved to test him, to see if he was the Ritsuka she knew.  
"What's wrong? Ritsuka loves to eat with me" Her face grew dark; Ritsuka reacted quickly running into the kitchen.  
"Y-yeah! Of course I'll eat with you" He sat down, picking up a bowl of rice with vegetables.  
"Thanks for the food" He started eating, slowly and cautiously. At first she smiled happily, letting Ritsuka eat in peace then out of nowhere Misaki narrowed her eyes.  
"What are you doing?" She asked slowly. Ritsuka froze seeing her face turn dark once more.  
"My Ritsuka doesn't eat mushrooms He doesn't like them. Who are you?" He cursed inwardly at himself, he was right, this was a test.  
"Mom, please, I'm Ritsuka."  
She slammed her fist on the table, making him jump.  
"WHO ARE YOU?!" She screamed.  
"Mom, It's me!" He looked up at her, his eyes pleading, a painful look appearing. She grabbed his wrist.  
"You're not my Ritsuka" She muttered darkly, dragging him up the stairs. Ritsuka yelped, pulling at his hand.  
"Mom! Stop, please!" He winced as his head banged against every stair, he couldn't get through to her. Misaki threw Ritsuka to the bathroom floor; he landed harshly, a loud thump echoing throughout the room. Ritsuka managed to sit up and his hand clutched his side. The fierce beating he sustained the other day suddenly hurting much more than usual. Misaki turned the taps on the bath to full blast and blocked off the drain, letting the tub fill.  
She turned to Ritsuka, bending down and grabbed his chin, staring into his eyes.  
"This isn't my Ritsuka, you may look like him, but I know my son." He didn't respond, only stayed silent making her eyebrows furrow in anger, she quickly withdrew her hand, making his head snap to the side and bang against the side of the bath. Ritsuka let out a sharp grunt, he refused to even think about hurting his mother, she was all he had, he just felt sorry for her. So even though he hated what she would do to him, he let her, because he understood the pain she was going through. Misaki grabbed Ritsuka and threw him over the edge of the bath.  
"If you're really my Ritsuka then let's clean your face. Ritsuka hates being dirty." She hissed into his ear. His eyes widened in fear when he felt her hand grab his hair and forcefully thrust his head down. He instantly felt the cold hit his face, he tried to scream but the water muffled it. Misaki held his head down, despite how much Ritsuka was struggling against her grip. She pulled him back up.  
"I hope the waters nice."  
Ritsuka panted hard, struggling to breath, almost instantly his head was plunged back into the water. He tried to resist, squirming under her, but nothing would make a difference. He couldn't breath, panic rose and he felt his heart thumping crazily. He needed oxygen. Misaki notice an object fall from Ritsuka's pocket and picked it up, allowing Ritsuka to emerge from the water. He sucked air in harder than he thought possible, coughing to expel the water in his lungs. His mind was a blur, he was focusing on trying to breathe so he didn't notice his mother as she thumbed through his phone and found the only contact he had on it.  
"Ritsuka…who is this?" Her eyes turned wide in madness and she spoke softly adding to the fear already in his head. Ritsuka saw she was holding his phone and weakly reached out to grab it, but she slapped his hand away.  
"This is who wrote you that note?" Her hand was trembling, she pushed a few buttons and held the phone to her ear.

Soubi was sitting on his couch, his only option was to wait for Ritsuka to come back to his apartment. He sighed loudly and brought his hand up to his throat, touching the bandages that rested there.  
_Seimei… _Soubi closed his eyes, lost in thought of his old master and worried about Ritsuka, the boy he loved. Soubi got up and walked to the kitchen, he wanted to do something nice for Ritsuka. He was just about to start cooking a romantic meal when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he smiled when he saw the name and brought the phone to his ear.  
Soubi chuckled, "Ritsuka, I was just thinking abou-"  
"STAY AWAY FROM MY RITSUKA. MY RITSUKA WILL BE SAFE WITH ME. LEAVE HIM ALONE."  
Soubi's eyes widened at the screaming voice from the other end of the phone, he could hear soft whimpering in the background. He immediately knew who it was and shut the phone quickly, not wanting to say anything that would result in more harm done to Ritsuka. He ran out of his apartment and slammed the door behind him, fearful thoughts racing through his head. It took him a long ten minutes to reach Ritsuka's house, time that Soubi knew a lot could be done in. He was panting hard and didn't hesitate for a moment when he kicked the front door down and ran into the hallway.  
"RITSUKA!" Soubi shouted out into the hall, checking the lower level rooms. He heard footsteps from upstairs and instinctively ran towards them. His heart was pounding against his chest and he clenched his fists, hoping Ritsuka was fine.  
_No, don't let anything be done to Ritsuka, please not him, just not him please oh god please, Ritsuka… _ Soubi banged against the doors on the upper floor, screaming Ritsuka's name over and over again. The last door on the right he came to was locked, Soubi could hear heavy breathing coming from the other side and he knew instantly that's where Ritsuka was. He screamed Ritsuka's name one more time before extending a hand and calmly muttering a spell, the door flew off of its hinges and crashed onto the ground, revealing Misaki towering over Ritsuka's small body, her hand still thrusting his head into the water. When she heard the crash she turned her head slowly to face Soubi, the fierce look that was on her face was plastered with terror, seeing the anger and determination in Soubi's now fearsome eyes. He was instantly next to her, tearing her hand from Ritsuka's head.  
"THIS. THIS IS WHAT YOU DO TO YOUR OWN SON?! YOU'RE PATHETIC." Soubi held her hand up above her head and threw her against the wall.  
Misaki screamed as her head hit the wall and she slumped down to the ground, her head hanging limply, leaving Soubi to check on Ritsuka.

Ritsuka was still hanging over the edge of the bath, coughing violently to expel the water from his lungs. He felt Soubi's hand on his shoulders.  
"T-thanks Soubi, I don't know wha-" He paused as his eyes caught the sight of his mother's limp form. He turned on Soubi instantly.  
"What…why?! Soubi! I've told you a million times! You're NEVER to hurt her!"  
Soubi frowned in annoyance. "Ritsuka, she was killing you, you expect me to just let her?"  
Ritsuka's eyes burned with anger. "She's my mom! She wouldn't kill me" He faltered as if even he didn't believe what he was saying.  
Soubi sighed and went to hug Ritsuka, glad that he was safe but Ritsuka pushed him away.  
"No, Soubi. You don't get it. That's my mom. Leave, okay?"  
"Ritsuka I…" Soubi was cut off by Ritsuka raising his hand.  
"Just go, please?" Ritsuka crawled over to his mother's figure and repeatedly stroked her head with worry. Soubi stared in amazement and stormed out of the room, Ritsuka clearly didn't want him there, even if he had just saved him. Soubi failed to realize the wet tears rolling down Ritsuka's face as he angrily made his way out of the room.

When Soubi opened the door to his apartment he was taken over by the presence of Ritsuka, his bags were still on the couch filled with his clothes so the smell of Ritsuka hung heavily in the air and immediately Soubi felt guilty. His first instinct was to run back to Ritsuka, tell him he was sorry, hold him and promise he'd keep him safe. Then with a bitter laugh Soubi reminded himself. He'd already done that the afternoon before, he had held Ritsuka in his arms when he found him lying on his bed in fear and promised he wouldn't let anything like that happen to him again.  
_What sort of a fighter am I?  
_Soubi collapsed on his couch, grabbed one of Ritsuka's jumpers and held it close to him.

"It's okay mom, you're gonna be alright" Ritsuka was speaking softly to Misaki and making sure her covers were tucked in tightly. She was dazed, but no real injury seemed to have been sustained. She looked up at Ritsuka.  
"Who was that man? He said such horrible things about your mother, Ritsuka." Ritsuka closed his eyes and shook his head.  
"I don't know mom, It doesn't matter, he won't bother us anymore" Ritsuka smiled at his mother."You okay?"  
Misaki nodded "Just a bit tired…" She murmured and let her eyes drift close. Ritsuka sighed and left his mother's room. He went down the stairs to the corridor where he dropped his bag and rummaged through for something. He made his way to the living room and sat down on the couch, contemplating for a long time. Eventually he reached a decision and a thought crossed his mind. _I wonder if I'll get a room to myself at Renatus Academy. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The next day Ritsuka arrived early to school and informed Shinonome that he had talked it over with his mother and he wanted to go to Renatus Academy. Shinonome didn't ask what had changed his mind but she kept on reminding him how good it would be for his future.  
"You can start at the beginning of the next term, that's just next week, Aoyagi-kun" She said gently, Ritsuka nodded quickly and stuffed the forms into his bag. It wouldn't be easy to get his mother to sign the forms, sure she wouldn't notice him gone for a couple of days but entire months at a time? Obviously this wasn't something he could hide from her. He went back to his classroom and tried not to let Yuiko see how he felt.  
"Ritsuka-kuuun!" She ran up to his desk and smiled goofily. "You're early" she remarked. Ritsuka smiled half-heartedly at her.  
"Yeah" Was all he managed to say. Yuiko furrowed her eyebrows in confusion but left him alone, she didn't want to make Ritsuka mad, and she knew how annoying she could be so she slumped down into her seat, her tail flopping down in disappointment.  
"Whoaaa, who died?" Yayoi said, he grabbed a chair and joined the two "Seriously, you two look more depressed than Soubi when he runs out of cigarettes." Yuiko smiled and greeted Yayoi. Ritsuka hung his head down at the mention of Soubi's name, but at the same time he was grateful, it had meant that Soubi hadn't said anything to Kio, he didn't want to get a lecture from Yayoi, not now. Despite this Yayoi noted Ritsuka's recline when he mentioned Soubi's name, he knew better than to get involved. Kio had told him it was always like this, something would throw them apart, they'd be angry at each other but in the end they'd get back together, they always did. Ritsuka was quiet, his mind wandered and he didn't notice the bell ring and Yayoi slip out of the classroom until Yuiko nudged him gently.  
He was still angry at Soubi. He loved Soubi, or at least he thought he did but how could he forgive him after Soubi had knocked his mother out? Ritsuka was too angry to think about Soubi rationally at the moment, so he tried to focus on class. It was the same routine. The same painstakingly slow routine that Ritsuka had come to resent. His mind became numb from the repetitiveness and right now all he needed was to be distracted so Ritsuka got up from his seat and walked to the door.  
"Aoyagi, where do you think you're going?" His teachers voice was stern, Muji-sensei had never liked him so why should Ritsuka pretend to be nice back? "You're boring" Ritsuka said plainly and walked out of the door, hearing surprised gasps from the students inside.

Yuiko knew something was wrong, she didn't want to pressure Ritsuka into telling her, but when he was rude to the sensei and walked out of class like it was nothing, Yuiko knew she needed to know what had happened. Not for her own self-satisfaction but so she could be there for her best friend, who clearly needed someone. This wasn't the Ritsuka she knew.  
"Sorry Sir, I'll go get him!" Yuiko quickly left the room before her sensei could stop her. After searching for what seemed like forever Yuiko found herself at the foot of the narrow stairwell that led to her Schools rooftop, she pushed open the door and stepped out onto the roof. The cold wind whipped her bright pink pigtails around.  
"Ritsuka-kun!" She called out, her voice getting lost in the wind. She searched around and found him laying against a rough wall. She was silent and sat down next to him, from his face she guessed what he was upset about.  
"Soubi-san, huh?"  
Ritsuka nodded and looked up at the sky.  
"Sorry Yuiko, for today, for every day. I've not been a good friend" Ritsuka sounded so sad, Yuiko couldn't help but feel sorry for him.  
"What are you talking about? You're the best friend in the world!" She grinned across at him.  
Ritsuka smiled gratefully. "I'm really not though, I-" Yuiko blinked as Ritsuka hesitated. "I'm leaving, Yuiko"  
She tilted her head in confusion. "I think you need to get the sensei's permission to leave for the day"  
Ritsuka just shook his head. "That's not what I meant, I'm going to an Academy, one where you sleep on campus, it's far away."  
Yuiko just stared at him. Ritsuka sighed deeply and closed his eyes.  
"So?" The question caught Ritsuka by surprise, he looked over and wondered if Yuiko had actually just said that.  
"Sorry" She said quickly "What I meant was, even though you're going away, you're not leaving, right?"  
Now it was Ritsuka's turn to stare. "I-I don't think I understand" He stuttered and Yuiko smiled her goofy smile like she always did.  
"We can still talk, we can e-mail, we'll see each other over the holidays" Yuiko assured him. "Just because you'll be away it doesn't mean you'll be gone"  
She shoved him slightly. "Yuiko's your best friend, you won't get rid of her that easily"  
Ritsuka gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen him give anyone.  
"You referred to yourself in the third person again" he stated.  
Yuiko smiled and got up, offering her hand to Ritsuka.  
"Great. Now Yayoi will lecture me about it when you're gone"  
Ritsuka laughed and took her hand, helping him up.  
"Is that why you're upset, you told Soubi you were leaving and he got angry?" she asked softly.  
Ritsuka smiled lightly at Yuiko. "Yeah, something like that."

Kio knocked three times and waited. No answer. He sighed.  
"Sou-chan! Come on, let me in" Still no answer.  
He frowned but with a dark chuckle produced a small gleaming object from his back pocket.  
"Bet you didn't think I made a key" Kio muttered to himself as he pushed the door open. The apartment was dark and there on the couch was Soubi, just as he had been since yesterday afternoon.  
"Yo, Sou-chan, what you doing there? It's lunch time and Kio's hungry" Kio flicked on the light and shut the door behind him. Soubi put the jumper he had been carrying behind him quickly and slowly turned his head to Kio.  
"Leave" He said calmly.  
"No way, buddy" Kio said happily "You're not ditching me again, I even brought us some food" He held up the bags.  
Soubi gave him a hard look. "Kio. I said leave."  
"Whoa, what-"  
"KIO" Soubi stood up menacingly causing Kio to back away suddenly.  
"Geeze" he said "Fine, fine. I'm going" Kio frowned and left the apartment returning to his car. As he opened the door a dark haired figure spoke.  
"Soubi too?" he asked.  
"Yeah" Kio said, obviously confused. "You were right, something's obviously going on between them"  
Yayoi sighed, exasperated. "Those two. I don't get it"  
Kio reached over and planted a soft kiss on Yayoi's cheek causing him to fidget.  
"What was that for?" Yayoi asked.  
"I just can't resist it when you look that cute" Kio remarked and smirked as a small blush crept along Yayoi's face.  
"Come on" Kio chuckled "Let's go back to mine, and if you're lucky you might get some more of that"  
Yayoi sunk deeper in to his seat trying to hide his face, but he definitely didn't refuse Kio's offer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Ritsuka held the forms out to his mother and explained what they were.  
"So yeah…" He said awkwardly "I really want to go" He looked away for a moment. "I need to go" he said softly.  
Misaki looked at her son sadly. "But…first Seimei, not my Ristuka…" She trailed off, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.  
"No, no, no mom" Ritsuka assured her. "It's good for me, it's all paid for and you can always come up to visit"  
Misaki nodded quickly. "Yes, you're right, dear. It's fine, just a little soon" She grabbed a pen and filled out some details.  
"It's only next week, I hope they get this paper work done in time" She muttered.  
Ritsuka turned around. "I have to go out for a bit mom, be back soon" Misaki just nodded as Ritsuka left the house. He hung his head low and headed to a path he'd walked a million times before.  
_Better sooner rather than later _he thought to himself. Ritsuka walked up a small set of stairs and hesitated before he knocked on the door. He shook his head, sighed and knocked quickly.  
"Look." Came an angry voice on the other side. He heard the chain being taken off and the door open slowly.  
"I told you, Kio, go-" Soubi paused when he saw Ritsuka's small form.  
His amethyst eyes were hard and he walked into the apartment before Soubi could say anything.  
"Ritsuka, I'm sorry for everything" Soubi said urgently and closed the door.  
"I just came for my stuff. That's all" Ritsuka tried to sound hard, void of emotion but he could feel the lump forming in his throat.  
It seemed stupid to him now, all of this because of one small hit.  
_NO._ _She's my mom, he crossed the line. _Ritsuka shook his head, trying to sort himself out and grabbed his stuff.  
"Really, I'm sorry. I'll be a better fighter, I'll only follow your commands, please, just, take me back" Soubi pleaded.  
This was the first time Ritsuka had heard him sound so helpless and it pained him. Soubi was always the one in control and here he was breaking apart. Ritsuka closed his eyes.  
"You know I don't like that" he said softly "Be your own person."  
Soubi walked over to the couch and grabbed a small jumper "This is yours."  
He handed out the black pullover to Ritsuka. As he took it, Soubi felt Ritsuka's soft hand and took hold of it. They both looked into each other's eyes and Ritsuka looked away first. He couldn't bare looking into those sky blue eyes that held so much pain.  
"Just…don't, please?" Ritsuka said between shaky breaths. Soubi hung on for a second and reluctantly dropped his hand, his heart sinking.  
Just as he was leaving Soubi's voice rung out.  
"This isn't it for us." He said "We're bound, I love you too much for this to be it" Ritsuka stopped then carried on walking, he couldn't tell Soubi that it really was it, he couldn't tell him that he was leaving. It would be best for him to not realise until it was too late.

"So that's him?" A voice echoed in the quiet afternoon. A tall figure in his mid-teens crouched low on a branch and studied the small boy who walked quickly out of an apartment door. The younger girl sat with her back against an old tree.  
She tapped furiously on the PSP she was holding before looking up at the boy and smirking.  
"Ritsuka Aoyagi. 14 years old. Aka, Loveless. Younger brother of the great Seimei Aoyagi." She lowered her game and looked up at her partner.  
"Like what you see, Phinx?" The boy named Phinx jumped off the branch and landed close to the girl.  
He grinned menacingly. "Yeah. This one's gonna be fun." He said.  
She returned the smile. "Just don't go too crazy, we're going to need him"  
Phinx's eyes glowed dangerously. "You're telling me what to do, Elle?" He edged closer.  
"The puny little sacrifice thinks she can tell the fighter what to do?"  
Elle's smile faded, she tilted her head sideways and blankly looked up at Phinx.  
"The fighter is meant to submit to the sacrifice, moron." He darted forward and grabbed a fistful of her blonde hair, he tugged on it and forced her to stand up. "Who's submitting now?" He asked, pressing his face close to hers.  
"You might want to think before you do something else" She said, still in monotone. Phinx kept her pinned against the tree but let his eyes slowly look down. Elle's swiss army knife was trained on to his neck, a drop of ruby red blood had already formed on the blade.  
Phinx's smile grew wider. "Gods, I love you."  
Elle brought the knife to her lips and licked the drop of blood, staining her lips red. She shuddered at the taste of his blood. Phinx smirked. He lowered his hand from her head, grabbed her legs and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and placed her hands around his neck.  
"Fine." He chuckled "But you really should start to control yourself" In an instant Elle's hands gripped harder, she dived onto his neck and started licking and biting at the soft skin. Phinx's own breathe started to tremble, Elle slowly lifted her head from the carnage of his neck.  
"Who can't control themselves?" She asked as she tilted her head. She brushed a few strands of hair away from her neck and slowly pressed in her finger nail. She sliced a narrow line across the side of her neck and brought her finger to Phinx's lips.  
"Join the party, Bloodless" Elle said, smirking as Phinx licked her finger up and down. They both crashed into each other's necks, moaning loudly.

**A/N:**

**This unit, Bloodless, has no relation whatsoever to the unit of the same name in the manga. I just happen to really like that name, haha.**

**And sorry about the really long wait for the chapter, I've had GCSE exams these past couple of months and it really ate up all of my free time :( BUT NOW THEY'RE FINISHED wooooo! So (hopefully) no more ridiculous waits.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The new week came sooner than Ritsuka thought. He felt bad about only telling Yuiko he was leaving.  
If Yayoi found out he'd tell Kio then Kio would tell Soubi. And seeing Soubi in that sort of state was not something Ritsuka wanted to go through again. He let out a deep sigh and continued packing. He picked up a picture of himself and Seimei when he was younger. Ritsuka traced the outlines of his brother's face. "Seimei…am I doing the right thing?" He took out his phone and hovered over Soubi's name.  
Misaki appeared in his doorway and smiled sweetly. Ritsuka fumbled and deleted the number, an ache in his chest grew but he shook his head and smiled at his mom. Looking at her now, nobody could have guessed what she was capable of, what would happen when she got mad.  
"Ready to go?" She asked. Ritsuka placed the picture in his suitcase and zipped it up.  
"Yeah mom, I'm ready". The academy had really gone all out. They had even sent a car to personally pick up Ritsuka and drive him straight to the premises.  
He picked up his bags and walked downstairs. Misaki helped bundle them into the boot then turned to her son and embraced him.  
Ritsuka smiled and returned the hug, he was glad he got to leave on good terms with his mother. After everything that had happened he was grateful that at least this wasn't ruined as well.  
She pulled away and smiled sadly down at Ritsuka. "Make me proud, Ritsuka" she said.  
He nodded. "I will, mom. Goodbye". He opened the door and slid in, Misaki bent down and kissed his forehead.  
"Goodbye, sweetie." She gently shut the door. The car engine roared to life and pulled away. Misaki waved and Ritsuka let out a deep sigh, he shut his eyes and leaned his head back. This would fix everything. He was sure of it.  
"Don't worry. The goodbyes are always the hard part" The man driving looked in the rear view mirror at Ritsuka.  
"You're going to like Renatus" He said, smiling happily.  
"Yeah" Ritsuka muttered "I hope so" The car journey was longer than Ritsuka thought, It was already midday when they pulled up to huge polished black gates. The building was even more impressive than the brochure had made it out to be. A huge European style mansion bustled with life.  
Students and teachers walked about the place leisurely, groups of kids crowded around fountains that were dotted throughout the courtyard.  
Everyone sounded loud and happy, exactly what Ritsuka was not. The gates opened slowly and a few curious students pressed their faces closely to the car window, a couple of girls blushed excitedly when they saw Ritsuka's face. The car pulled into a huge car park and the driver opened Ritsuka's door for him.  
"A teacher should be here- Ah. Right on time" He waved to a middle aged woman walking towards the car.  
She was small and chubby, brown hair pulled back into a neat bun. But she looked kind, and pretty in a sweet sort of way.  
She smiled as she approached. "You must be Ritsuka Aoyagi-kun! I'm Haru Sensei " She exclaimed.  
"Mind if I call you Ritsuka?" Ritsuka shook his head politely.  
"Good, good" She winked "Always nice to have a good personal relationship with the students" She ushered him forward.  
"We just have a few things for you to sort out at the office, what subjects you want to take etcetera. But after that you're free to go back to your dorm and relax for the rest of the day. Classes won't start for you until tomorrow." They walked towards the main building entrance.  
"Not talkative, eh? Don't worry, I'm sure you'll open up soon, just the nerves of the first day!" She beamed down at Ritsuka.  
"Y-yeah. Thanks" He smiled nervously back, Ritsuka was surprised they offered a photography class, he quickly put that down. The rest were just all the normal subjects. Haru Sensei nodded approvingly at the schedule. "Very nice. Yes. Photography, always good to have students with an artistic flare."  
She handed Ritsuka a piece of A4 paper. "This is a map of the school, where the dorm buildings are and so forth. Fortunately or unfortunately, you are in a two person room. All of the singles are taken."  
Ritsuka's face fell. "But!" said "We have no room mate for you!"  
"oh" Was all Ritsuka managed to say. "Nevertheless" She continued "We have assigned someone to be your buddy for the week, help show you around and get you used to the run of things."  
She looked around and smiled. "Speak of the devil. Well Ritsuka, here comes you're buddy" Ritsuka looked at the boy coming towards them. He was tall, maybe a couple of years older than Ritsuka. He had scruffy black hair and wild green eyes. His cat ears were black and glossy and his tail curled, the long hair sticking out put it simply he looked like the sort of guy you wouldn't trust with a pack of matches. To Ritsuka's surprise as he came closer his face broke out into a gentle smile.  
"New kid? Don't worry, I'll show you the ropes. I know what it's like to be new on the block." He reached out and ruffled Ritsuka's hair. His eyebrows furrowed for a second as if confused, but he quickly regained his composure.  
"The ladies are gonna be after this one, isn't that right Mrs.H?"  
Haru Sensei raised her eyebrows. "Why, that is a most inappropriate thing to say, Yuki." But she couldn't hide the playful glint in her eye.  
Clearly these two had a playful relationship.  
Yuki chuckled. "Come on, Kid. I'll take you to the dorms." Ritsuka didn't know what to do, he felt awkward just standing there watching those two, he was grateful to be able to go to his dorm and relax for the day.  
"It's dorm 44! The card will be around the handle" Haru Sensei called out towards them. Yuki waved his thanks and continued to walk with Ritsuka down the corridor. Yuki took him down a few hallways and pointed out the cafeteria and gym.  
They got to a long corridor with doors stretching down on both sides.  
"You got a name, kid?" Yuki asked, looking down.  
"Ritsuka Aoyagi" Ritsuka replied. Yuki stopped in front of a door with the number 44 on it, he turned and chuckled.  
"That wasn't the name I was thinking of." He swiped the card through the lock and handed it to Ritsuka, opening the door.  
Ritsuka turned towards him. "What do you mean, not the name you were thinking of?" Yuki glanced at him, slightly amused.  
"Maybe you don't know. Hmmm. Think about it, Ritsuka. I've got to get back to class" He turned and left, leaving Ritsuka confused.  
Which right now, Ritsuka did not need.

**A/N**

**Author here! Just wanted to say there's a deleted scene I've uploaded. The reason it's deleted is because it's M-ish and this is rated T, I didn't want any of the readers to get angry. If you're interested here's the link: s/9433505/1/Wings-of-love-Deleted-scene  
Don't worry people who won't want to read M-ish things, it doesn't contribute to the story line, just some BoyXBoy fun.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Ritsuka didn't have much to unpack: only his clothes, a few pictures, his laptop and of course his camera. He had tried to work out what Yuki meant but he could only come to one conclusion and it wasn't a conclusion he wanted it to be. He sighed and stuffed the last of his clothes into a draw.  
He noticed the school uniform that was placed across his bed and put that in the draw as well, he collapsed on to his bed and glanced at his watch. 2:47 pm. School would be ending soon and Ritsuka had a feeling Yuki would be back and that he'd want an answer to his earlier question. He rolled onto his side and fell into a light sleep. He felt like he was only asleep for a second when he heard knocking from his door. He groaned and sat up, looking out his window he saw the sun was already setting, slowly he got up and opened the door. Yuki was standing there, in jeans and a green shirt, smiling down at Ritsuka.  
"Come on" He said "It's already 6, time for dinner." Yuki grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the room taking him to the cafeteria they had passed on their earlier journey. Scores of kids crowded around inside, taking up all of the room.  
"What do you want?" Yuki asked, looking at the long queues.  
"Just a sandwich I guess, I'm not really hungry" Ritsuka rubbed the sleep from his eyes, still a little tired.  
"Okay, cool. Stay here" Yuki muttered, he walked forward, cutting through the lines straight to where the food all was. A couple of students tried to protest but he flashed them a brilliant smile and bowed in apology, when he got to the front he said something and the lady behind the counter smiled and handed him two sandwiches. Coming back, more than a few kids stopped him to say 'Hi' and fist bump, when he finally returned he chucked Ritsuka a sandwich and motioned for them to move outside.  
"Wow." Ritsuka said, a little exasperated "You're sort of really popular"  
Yuki laughed "I wouldn't exactly say popular, I just know how to talk to people"  
Ritsuka sighed. "Unlike me."  
Yuki Raised his eyebrow. "Don't sell yourself short, kid. Before soon all the girls will like you" He hesitated seeing the unimpressed look on Ritsuka's face.  
"The…guys will like you?" He ventured.  
Ritsuka snapped his head up. "W-what?! N-no. Not like…" Ritsuka stuttered.  
Yuki cut in "Hey, hey" He said laughing "Not that there's a problem either way." They continued walking forward until they were outside, Yuki found a spot on a deserted fountain and they both sat down. Ritsuka picked at his food but the question was still in his mind, he wanted to know right now what he was dealing with.  
"What did you mean about the name thing?" He demanded. Yuki looked up, his mouth full of ham and cheese sandwich. He chewed slowly and swallowed "Well…" He said "What do you know about units?"  
It was a good question. Vague enough so that if Ritsuka didn't know Yuki could easily dismiss it but specialised enough so that Ritsuka knew exactly what he was on about.  
And that was what Ritsuka was afraid of. "Crap" He muttered "I thought coming here would put all that stuff behind me"  
Yuki nodded his head slowly. "So you do know. And I guess you have a partner for you to want to put stuff behind you…that must be nice"  
Ritsuka scratched his head. "Well, not really. My partner, he's a blank fighter, I don't actually know who my real partner is"  
Ritsuka hesitated "Wait. You don't know who your partner is? Not even a blank fighter or sacrifice?"  
Yuki laughed "I don't know how much you know about this stuff, but blank fighters aren't exactly common and I've never even heard of a blank sacrifice. Nah, my partner is either not born yet or we haven't met each other."  
Ritsuka smiled sympathetically.  
"Well, I'm sure we'll meet one day" Yuki continued "Another person with a name like Loveless should be easy to spot, right?"  
Ritsuka froze. Yuki nudged him playfully. "My name?" He laughed "Yup, not exactly a nice one is it?"  
Ritsuka gulped. "You…you're a fighter?" Yuki looked up and nodded. Ritsuka stood up quickly and left.  
"Hey!" Yuki shouted after him "Where are you going?" Ritsuka didn't answer, he just carried on walking. He didn't know how but he managed to work his way back to his room, quickly slid the card through the lock, went in and closed the door. He slumped his head against the wooden frame and shut his eyes.  
_No, no, no, no, no this can NOT be happening now_ he thought. Was it coincidence? Or did fate bring them together? Ritsuka didn't like this world of fighting and spells so he never really asked Soubi, but how did fighters and sacrifices meet?  
His heart ached thinking about Soubi but he pushed the feeling away. He had always assumed they had met through the Academy's for Units, but maybe they really were drawn to each other through every day occurrences. His mind ached, his body ached, his heart ached. Ritsuka jumped onto his bed and pulled the covers around his head. A few minutes later he head frantic knocking on his door and Yuki called out his name. He ignored it and kept his eyes shut, eventually the knocking stopped and Ritsuka tried to fall asleep.

He pulled on his school shirt and rubbed his eyes. Ritsuka had managed to fall asleep, somehow, but not after hours of racking his brain, trying to look for any sort of way it wasn't possible. And oh boy, there were lots of ways, but none of them made more sense than all of the facts that were slowly adding up in his mind. He buttoned it up and threw on the blue jumper and grey slacks.  
This would be a new day for him, he wouldn't let the problems from his other life interfere just yet. His first lesson for the day was photography; at least that was something to look forward too, he grabbed his camera and headed out to class. When he arrived no one seemed to be there, he knocked nervously and stepped in. He had to consult his map and check he had the correct classroom before he heard someone come from a room at the back.  
"Hmm?" A young man in his 20's stepped out and studied Ritsuka.  
"Oh. You must be the new student. You can call me Tsubaki, I start to feel old when people call me sir"  
He laughed and Ritsuka smiled politely. "Where's everyone else?" The teachers smile faltered slightly.  
"Ah well…Photography isn't as popular a class as you might think, we only have a few students, all from different years, that's how bad it is"  
He winced and rubbed his head. "Most love the class but a few…well they might be called truants".  
Ritsuka sighed. This wasn't what he had hoped for, but the teacher seemed nice, maybe the actual lessons would be good. Tsubaki spotted the camera in Ritsuka's hand and edged forward.  
"Oh wow, that's the new Nikon? Pretty expensive isn't it?"  
Ritsuka's hand instinctively went over it. "Yeah, I saved up for a long time, I really like taking pictures".  
Tsubaki's smile grew wide. "You." He said pointing his finger at Ritsuka "are going to be my prodigy" Ritsuka wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.  
He mumbled his thanks and took a seat at the back whilst Tsubaki took lenses out and placed them around various tables. A few students entered the classroom but none paid Ritsuka any attention, they went to their seats and started talking unaware that this was meant to be a class. When the bell rang there were 13 students in total, including Ritsuka.  
Tsubaki beamed at the students. "Well everyone, today we're going to learn about different lenses and take pictures with them, comparing the results. As usual we have cameras here but feel free to use your own" he looked at Ritsuka for a moment as if him having his own camera was the best thing in the world. The students rustled about, lazily picking up cameras and taking random shots.  
"It's a good time of year for scenery, feel free to go outside and take pictures" Tsubaki said, herding some of the kids towards the side entrance. Ritsuka followed them and found a beautiful willow tree secluded round the back of the building. He smiled and focused on the swaying leaves, the beautiful green of the moss patches running down the side of the trunk and the almost ancient look of the intertwining branches.

He breathed in deeply and aimed the camera.  
"Look, Ritsuka's in your favourite spot. You two are sure to be famous photographers one day" Ritsuka turned quickly and saw Tsubaki smiling down at him, next to him stood a tall boy.  
He stiffened. "Ritsuka" Yuki said slowly "I didn't know you took this class?"  
"You two know each other?" Tsubaki sounded surprised  
"I had to show him around, thanks sir, I think those kids over there need some help" Yuki ushered Tsubaki away and turned to Ritsuka  
"Not much to say?" Ritsuka opened his mouth, struggled to find words and looked at the ground dismayed.  
"Look, I don't really know what happened last night, care to fill me in?" Yuki touched Ritsuka's shoulders and his eyebrows furrowed  
"There it is again" He muttered.  
"What do you mean?" Ritsuka eventually asked, a knot forming in his stomach.  
"I don't know, when I ruffled your hair the other morning and just now, like when I touch you a jolt of electricity passes through me, it's a weird sort of feeling" Ritsuka licked his lips nervously "Wanna sit down by the tree?"  
Yuki raised an eyebrow "We're in the middle of class"  
Ritsuka looked around at everyone doing nothing outside and Yuki laughed "You learn quickly"  
They sat down against the trunk, and for a while there was nothing but silence.  
Ritsuka turned to Yuki "About yesterday, I guess it was just a shock for me to find out all of that, you know?" Yuki nodded sympathetically.  
"Still, no reason to just run off like that, I was confused myself" He pushed Ritsuka playfully.  
"Ah" Ritsuka breathed in sharply and turned his arm, a stray piece of bark had nicked the side of his wrist.  
"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Yuki grabbed his arm and sucked the small cut.  
"what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ritsuka yelled and shook his arm.  
Yuki sat up dazed "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I have no idea what happened, it's like you were hurt and I was trying to make you better, I'm so sorry."  
Ritsuka's mind flashed back to all the times when Soubi would lick his finger after getting a small cut, or when he would kiss all of his bruises.  
He shook his head "It's fine, I overreacted"  
Yuki lowered his voice "I didn't get to ask yesterday but, what happened with you and your fighter, you said you wanted to get away from everything?"  
Ritsuka shrugged his shoulders "We, uh, disagreed on some things"  
Yuki didn't look satisfied but dropped the questions to Ritsuka's relief.  
"Star pupils shouldn't be slaking!" Called Tsubaki from inside the classroom. Yuki laughed and got up, offering his hand to Ritsuka and as he took it Ritsuka felt a strange sensation run up his arm.  
"Again! Wow, it's weird. You really can't feel that?" Ritsuka shook his head meekly. Yuki laughed it off, but Ritsuka was worried now because he had felt it. A strange jolt that left his hand sensitive. This electric like sensation confirmed it for him and he couldn't deny it. Yuki was his fighter. His real fighter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Soubi didn't know what to do with himself. Since he was alive he'd been serving people, first Ritsu, then Seimei and now Ritsuka. But it didn't feel like serving when it came to Ritsuka, he had developed deep feelings for him, feelings he didn't even know he had. It started off as doing what Seimei had bid, but Soubi doubted even Seimei would have expected this when as his dying command he forced the two together. And now Ritsuka was gone. The one person he loved. The one person he could ever love. And it was his fault.  
"Ughhhhhhhhhh" He groaned loudly and pressed his hands into his face. Ritsuka would come around, right? He took out his phone and found the messages Ritsuka and he wrote to each other. He scrolled through them and smiled to himself. He had learned at a young age not to cry, but at this moment in time he had to will his body not to spill the hot salty drops from his eyes. He cradled the phone to his chest and lay there in silence. A while later the doorbell rang. Soubi put the phone away and walked to the door, if it was Kio he wouldn't be angry anymore. He just didn't have the energy for it. He opened the door and froze.  
"Well, that's not a nice way to treat your old partner" A velvety voice chuckled and a charismatic smile emerged from the man outside.  
"S-Seimei?" Soubi choked.

Seimei's smile vanished."Don't say my name like that. Do you know how pathetic you sound?"  
He barged in and a slim man with long black hair followed behind him.  
"Nisei, don't pay any attention to Soubi. Go and check with our companions how everything's going." Nisei bowed and gave Soubi a quick sadistic smile before leaving.  
Seimei sighed "I guess you could say he was useful to me." He laughed "Well that's the only reason he's around"  
Soubi stared at Seimei "I thought you were dead" he said softly.  
"Aw, miss me?" Seimei smirked. Soubi's features grew hard "Definitely not."  
Seimei's eyes narrowed "Being away from you this long has had some startling effects, you never used to back talk"  
"I never used to have a mind of my own" Soubi retorted. Seimei's eyes flashed. "And you still don't."  
The scars on Soubi's neck burned. "Listen. You're not to speak until I say you can. You sicken me." In an instant it was like Soubi was himself 4 years ago, he found himself silent and under Seimei's complete control. He couldn't escape his grasp.  
"Good. Shame about Ritsuka leaving like that, I hear you two became quite attached over the years" Soubi's head snapped up and Seimei's feigned shock "Wait...no? You don't know!" He laughed lightly "Our precious little Ritsuka has transferred schools, far away from here"  
Seimei continued "Strange though, when I gave the order for you to become his fighter, I had no idea it would lead to this" He shot Soubi a look so evil he flinched in fear. "You haven't been filling my brother with bad thoughts about me have you now, Soubi?"  
He waited for a reply then laughed loudly "Oh right! No talking unless I give a direct order. So obedient." He stood there staring at Soubi's broken face, the sight brought a smile to his lips.  
He tutted in disappointment "Now now Soubi, we can't have you acting so emotional." Seimei brought his face in close to Soubi's.  
"You are my fighter. You feel nothing. You are nothing without me" His voice was soft and cold, Soubi believed every word of it.  
All of the years of defiance washed away.  
"Let's go Soubi. It seems I still have use of you" Seimei turned and walked out of the apartment and Soubi followed him, his head hung low and his body defeated.

They came to an apartment building, Seimei let himself in to the first floor flat.  
"Nice, isn't it? Nisei picked it out, though I must say the best feature is here" He walked through a corridor and came to a small white door.  
"Open it would you Soubi, who knows what sort of germs there are there" Soubi obeyed. A set of old wooden stairs led down into a dark room, Soubi couldn't tell how big it was.  
"Down you go" Seimei said pleasantly, Soubi hesitated.  
"I told you to go down there" He said quietly. Soubi walked down slowly until he was in the dark room, the only thing he could see was Seimei standing at the top of the stairs.  
"Bye bye" Seimei waved his hand and took a handkerchief out and closed the door slowly. Soubi's heart started to beat a little faster. He'd always been terrified of the dark, he thought he had gotten over it, but standing here it was like he was 8 years old again when Ritsu would leave him in the dark on purpose. The door closed and Soubi heard the lock click. He managed to find a damp wall and sit down on the ground. Seimei was back. Soubi shut his eyes tightly and waited for the door to open. He truly was in darkness, not even existing until Seimei opened that door and gave him light.

Nisei walked up the blonde teen, watching as she played on a handheld console.  
"Where's your partner?" He asked.  
The girl chuckled "Phinx? He's out having fun."  
Nisei raised his eyebrow "You two better not mess this up. Seimei will get very angry."  
Elle sighed "I don't want Seimei's dog telling me what to do. We said we'd get the job done and we will."  
Nisei didn't take the bait, he stayed cool. "So everything's going to plan?"  
Elle smiled "So far. Nothing to report. The kid seems okay as far as everything goes." Nisei stayed quiet.  
"Oh for frack sake, you're creepy. No, we won't get caught. Ritsuka won't even know we're watching. Happy?"  
Nisei's lips turned into a half smile "Yes, thank you. Now, I've got my own business to attend to, see you around"  
Elle shook her head and went back to her game. Nisei turned and headed for his car. Phinx darted out from a wall to the far right and jogged up to Elle.  
"I still don't understand why you needed to hide." She said plainly.  
"Hey, I was looking for anything suspicious."  
"Well, did you see anything?"  
"What?" He asked "No, of course not. Nisei's not stupid"  
Elle exasperated "I won't even respond to that" She started walking "You hungry?"  
Phinx turned a shade of green "Nope. Don't even mention food."  
Elle laughed "Poor Phinx, the job's too hard for you"  
He snarled "Shut up. I can handle it, It'll just take some getting used to."  
"Well then get used to it." She snapped. "We can handle Nisei, easily done. But don't forget who's the real brains here. I don't want to go up against Seimei" Phinx shook his head "Then you're a coward."  
Elle stopped. "No, I'm not. I'm being smart. That guy's unpredictable. At least we know we're crazy. It's the ones who still think they're sane that are really dangerous"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Yeah mom, everything's going well. Yeah, all the people are nice." Ritsuka held the phone to his ear.  
"Classes are all good, really, you don't need to worry about me at all" He smiled listening to his mother fret over him.  
"Thanks mom, I love you too" He put down his phone.  
Since his mother found the phone she'd been non stop calling him but it didn't bother Ritsuka.  
He was glad she seemed to be getting better. There was a knock on the door.  
"Hey kid, this is the last wake up call you're getting from me. Hurry up!" Ritsuka opened the door to a smiling Yuki, he ruffled Ritsuka's hair and laughed.  
Ritsuka immediately felt a wave go through his body.  
"Seriously it's awesome! What even does this, is this some sort of thing only people who are sacrifices and fighters can feel?" Yuki spoke excitedly.  
"You know more about this stuff than I do, I try to keep away from it" Ritsuka muttered awkwardly.  
Yuki sighed "I know more theoretical stuff I guess, but you actually have a partner! You have way more knowledge practical wise"  
Ritsuka didn't respond, he walked with Yuki to the cafeteria. The last few days had gone in a blur, Yuki had practically been glued to Ritsuka, and Ritsuka didn't actually mind. Yuki was fun and nice, it was a change to what he'd been experiencing recently.  
They found a table and sat down. Ritsuka began eating "You're not having anything?" He asked Yuki.  
"Me? Ah, no thanks. Not hungry right now"  
Yuki chewed his lower lip "Hey, wanna skip class today?"  
Ritsuka frowned "Why?"  
Yuki shrugged his shoulders "Have some fun, this stuff gets boring"  
Ritsuka nodded "Sure, I don't mind"  
To his surprise Yuki laughed "Really? I didn't actually think you'd say yes. You're more daring than I thought"  
Ritsuka crossed his arms defensively "It's not like I do this often, but I don't particularly mind missing a few lessons"  
"All right, all right. Go back to your dorm then? My room mate's ill today"  
Ritsuka nodded "Sure, let's go"

Yuiko sighed and fussed with her pen. It'd been ages since she'd last spoken to Ritsuka and she really missed him.  
She got the feeling she wasn't meant to tell anyone what Ritsuka had said so she didn't. He looked so sad. That was all Yuiko could think of, the look on his face on the rooftop. She knew Ritsuka hadn't told her everything.  
Yuiko wasn't very bright but when it came to Ritsuka she knew him better than anyone, she was his best friend after all.  
Yayoi grabbed the seat next to her "Hey Yuiko, there's no Ritsuka today aswell? Maybe we should go and visit him after school, see how he's doing."  
She quickly shook her head "No no no, Ritsuka-kun will come around when he wants to, we shouldn't just barge in on him like that"  
Yayoi sighed "Still, do you think his absence has something to do with the fight he had with Soubi?"  
Yuiko went wide eyed "Wait...you know about that?!"  
Yayoi laughed "It's Ritsuka, anytime he's upset it's most likely because of Soubi"  
Yuiko laughed hesitantly "Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyway aren't you going to Kio-san's after school? You wouldn't have time to go see Ritsuka-kun"  
His face turned red "Damn, I wish I never told you about him"  
Yuiko giggled, grateful for some normalcy "Well, you sort of had to. I saw your books, he wrote his name all over them"  
Yayoi sunk lower into his chair "I still can't believe he did that.".  
Yuiko smiled happily "What did you say to him about it? I bet you told him off and gave him a lecture. Just like Yayoi always would"  
Yayoi's mind flashed back. His face turned an even more violent shade of red. "Yuiko, let's not talk about this, okay?"  
Just as Yuiko was laughing her head off the door swung open loudly.  
"Hey everyone. Miss us?" Two cocky looking teenagers smiled sadistically at everybody in the room. Everyone apart from Yayoi and Yuiko groaned.  
One of the two had long teal green hair whilst the other had shoulder length curly red hair and an eye patch.  
"NATSUO! YOUJI!" Yuiko ran up and hugged the two of them.  
"Holy crap, Natsuo I think her boobs got even bigger"  
Yuiko blushed "You've been gone for ages and THAT'S the first thing you say to me?"  
Natsuo smiled at her "We missed you. Youji especially."  
Youji huffed and turned away "You wish I missed you"  
But Yuiko only smiled. "I'm glad you guys are back, it's been too long"  
Youji half smiled "And I'm glad you're using pronouns correctly, did Ritsuka finally beat the third person out of you?"  
Yuiko shifted awkwardly causing Natsuo's eyes to squint.  
"What aren't you telling us, Yuiko?"  
She smiled up "Ah, n-nothing, really!"  
"Where is Ritsuka anyway?" Youji asked.  
Yayoi spoke up "Nothing to worry about, Ritsuka just hasn't been in this past week"  
"Yeah, h-he's been at home" Yuiko piped in  
"No Ritsuka, too?" Natsuo muttered.  
"What was that?" Yayoi asked.  
Youji frowned "When we got back last night we went round to Soubi's and he wasn't there. He didn't come back all night"  
"Maybe they went on a trip or something" Yayoi suggested.  
Natsuo shook her head "No, that isn't something Soubi would do, and he'd definitely leave a note or something, he knew when we were coming back."  
"Yeah. They didn't go away together. You're staying awfully quiet Yuiko, that isn't like you" Youji stated.  
"Erm, I don't know where Ritsuka-kun went, really!" She said.  
Natsuo smiled "Yuiko, I thought you said he was at home?"  
"Hey, hey!" Yayoi shouted "Don't gang up on Yuiko, I'm sure she's telling the truth"  
Yuiko's eyes teared up "I can't take this anymore! I'm sorry Ritsuka-kun..." She sighed "He transferred schools"  
Natsuo and Youji stayed quiet.  
"What?" Yayoi gasped  
"It's a boarding school, he told me a couple of weeks ago"  
Yayoi frowned "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why didn't Ritsuka tell me? What the hell, I'm meant to be his friend!"  
Yuiko was close to crying "I'm sorry, really but he almost didn't even tell me, I caught him off guard. I only didn't say anything because I didn't think he wanted me to..." She trailed off "I'm sorry, honestly"  
Yuiko fixed her gaze on the ground and shut her eyes tightly.  
Yayoi rubbed his head "Don't cry. I didn't mean to shout." He put his arm around her "Sorry"  
Yuiko opened her eyes "At least that explains it, I mean Soubi must have gone after Ritsuka-kun, right?" She said meekly.  
Natsuo tapped his foot in a steady beat. "Maybe. Yeah, that sounds good. Let's sit down, class is about to start and some people are getting nosey"  
Yayoi saw almost the entire class was looking at them, as he walked to the door he saw a look pass between Natsuo and Youji. Yuiko seemed satisfied but he knew there was more to this. There was something those two knew or at least suspected but they were letting Yuiko think everything was fine.  
Yayoi didn't know whether that was nice or cruel, after all he would want to know everything, even if it were bad.


End file.
